The present invention relates to a system for controlling vaporized hydrocarbon of fuel for a gasoline engine.
A system is known which leads the hydrocarbon evaporated from a fuel tank to combustion chambers where the hydrocarbon is burned and discharged into the atmosphere in the form of noninjurious gas. In such a system, the gasoline vapors subjected to evaporative dissipation from the gasoline fuel tank of a gasoline engine-driven vehicle suchas an automobile or the like are so caused to be kept in storage in a predetermined place, such as in a canister or the like containing an absorbent like activated carbon, and are then sucked into an engine at the proper occasion, and then subjected to combustion in combustion chambers.